


Comfort

by Freidynne



Series: AlberKine [4]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Angst, Ark's dead in this au sorry, Hurt/Comfort, I know his name is Albert but Im used to Alber sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freidynne/pseuds/Freidynne
Summary: Kinesis has a good heart. That's why he can tell when his stoic face friend is in pain.(Takes place in Friendstory)





	Comfort

_'.......??'_

 

"What-" Are the only words that Alber manages to form.

 

What he sees is something quite spectacular. Floating debris, but most importantly a truck, being held up by Kinesis.

 

'This isn't magic. There's no emission of light, incantations, or usage of crystals. There wasn't even a delay time in using it and yet...'

 

But to Alber this was certainly.....

 

_'some kind of magic'._

His saviour glances back at him, letting out a relieved sigh.

 

"Oh hope you're not too surprised." He sets the floating truck down with surprising ease.

 

"I know this is strange but this has to be a secret okay?"

 

  
Placing a finger to his lips, Kinesis shushes him.

 

Yet still perplexed by the situation itself, Alber stands up to brush the situation off, like the debris on his jacket.

 

* * *

 

He heaves and heaves.

 

He doesn't remember much other than bolting out of the room and into the washroom.

 

_'I can't breathe. I can't breathe.'_

 

Ark-

 

He can only think of how frail Ark's lifeless body really seemed in his hands.

 

He can only remember how his bones cracked under his grip.

 

He can only think of the past.

 

**"A....b..r"**

 

**"H-...e...... i.... go..n... b......ka..y"**

 

'? '

 

"Hey, it's going to be okay. You're here with me at my place. "

 

With no response from Alber who continues to blankly stare at him, Kinesis repeats himself once more.

 

"It's me Kinesis. You're at my place and you're safe."

 

Alber manages to slowly nod, letting the latter know he is comprehending his words.

 

"Alber, look at me. Match my breathing okay?"

 

At this point, Alber didn't realize he had been gasping, wheezing and struggling for air to fill his pathetic lungs.

 

Slowly regaining his breathing and his grip on reality, Alber notices the extra piece of clothing around his shoulders.

 

'it's warm.."

 

"Can you stand?"

 

Alber shakes his head. He was far too exhausted.

 

"Is it alright if I carry you then?"

 

He nods, slowly feeling himself lose consciousness.

 

* * *

 

He wakes up in a room that is not his.

 

One. He's not dead nor does he feel threatened.

 

Two. He spots a red tie, a lone Rubix cube, and different accessories placed on the table beside him.

 

Three. He assumes this is Kinesis' room

 

The room is a lot neater than he expected it to be. White sheets, white pillowcase, and a black blanket adorned his room, completing a minimalist look that screams Kinesis' style.

 

To him, the room was comforting. Because it had reminded him of Kinesis. He was someone that helped him out when he was at his lowest.

 

The man's got a good heart and Alber can"t deny that fact.

 

And that's why Alber decides to collapses back into the soft sheets to sleep once more.

 

_'I am safe.'_

* * *

 

 

Running a hand through his hair, Alber trudges out of the room and down into the kitchen, meeting his friend. Kinesis.

 

"Oh, good. You're awake. Here you need something to drink"

 

Alber's grip tightens on the porcelain cup he had accepted.

 

He feels guarded, uncomfortable and vulnerable. Two of which he was accustomed to on the battlefield, one he was not.

 

The best thing he could do to make up for the inconvenience is to explain his breakdown. It was just going to be like his time with his superior.

 

"I" Alber starts.

 

"Don't." Kinesis finishes with a pause. Donning a gentle smile, he continues speaking.

 

"You don't have to tell me. But if you ever need someone, you know who to call."

 

'Well that is, if you even know how to use your cellphone-"

 

Kinesis chuckles, allowing Alber to relax a bit. Right, what just happened won't change how the human view him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

If Alber were to describe Ark, he would first comment on his hair.

 

It was less maroon and more wine in color.

 

  
His hair was evenly divided in the middle of his forehead.

 

He would also begin to describe his habit of not studying, only to consequentially fail his tests. Or being hopelessly clumsy when it comes to cleaning his room.

 

But most importantly, Ark was open and honest to all of his flaws.

 

And sadly that was what he liked about him the most.

 

That was what he misses the most.

 

 

 

 

In contrast to Ark,

 

Kinesis had tousled black hair that seemed to be untamed most of the time.

 

Kinesis was witty, intelligent and calm.

 

The student council president was never unprepared and always patient with others when they spoke to him. (despite how they just wanted to use him for his image)

 

The club president wasn't a liar, but sometimes he never told the full truth. Which is what Alber initially disliked about him. But it's only fair that he had his own share of secrets.

 

Kinesis isn't Ark after all. He never will be.

 

And that's okay.

 

Because Alber is coping and moving own.

 

He knows that Kinesis isn't just a replacement for his own therapeutic needs.

 

He is his friend, and they both need to be there for each other.

 

* * *

 

 

Kinesis wasn't honest, but he certainly wasn't a liar either.

 

Yet, Alber knows that he's hiding much more behind his nonchalance.

 

He knows pain when he sees it too.

 

* * *

 

"Here, I'll carry you."

 

"......."

 

With little responsiveness from the Kinesis, Alber gently brings him up in his arms.

 

The last time he had carried someone like this, was when he had to bury Ark's body. But this time, he was going to make sure Kinesis lives.

 

" I owe you." Kinesis gasps.

 

"You don't owe me anything...."

 

The High Lef pauses briefly before continuing.

 

"Just don't carry the world on your shoulders."

 

In return, Alber hears a whisper from him that almost goes unnoticed.

 

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading.


End file.
